1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes of an anode and a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer located between the two electrodes. The anode injects holes and the cathode injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons and the excitons emit light as they discharge energy.
Such an organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode, which is a self-emission device, wherein a plurality of thin film transistors and storage capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are located in each pixel.
To improve a viewing angle of the organic light emitting diode display, protrusions and depressions are formed at a passivation layer made of an organic layer. Also, for application to a larger TV, in the large organic light emitting diode display, a thickness of the passivation layer is increased to minimize parasitic capacitance between the data wire and the cathode.
However, when forming the protrusions and depressions at the thick passivation layer of the large organic light emitting diode display, by applying a half tone photomask to a pad portion, the protrusions and depressions are formed and simultaneously the thickness of the passivation layer must be reduced in the pad portion to perform pad bonding. Alternatively, a separate mask from the mask to form the pad portion must be added to form the protrusions and depressions in the passivation layer of the pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.